To Take A Dance
by quarterofathought
Summary: “Hina-chan I think you just need this one push out of your shell for only one night, and trust me you’ll find it amazing, no matter what happens.” said Tenten. Taking a chance and no matter what happens never regret it.


AN: This was something I thought of writing. Just a little cute something.  
I hope you readers enjoy it :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.  
'_thoughts_' ; _song lyrics_  
Just so you guys won't get confused.  
Reviews are also welcomed ;D

* * *

"Now entering the Uzumaki Family." shouted a voice of a guard at the top of the staircase. Upon the announcement came the Uzumaki family descending downstairs towards the grand lobby of the hotel. "Now entering the Haruno Family." said the same voice. Moments later the Haruno family was descending downstairs as well. "Now entering the Nara Family." again said the guard. The Nara family as well was also coming down towards the grand lobby. "Now entering the Uchiha Family." he spoke once again. And of course the Uchiha family was going downstairs towards the lobby as well. Soon after many more family arrival announcements, came a crisp loud ringing of tapping on a glass. "May I have your attention please? Your attention please?" stated a man in his late ages. Once the chattering had come to a stop and the whole lobby full of people giving the man their all individual attention he continued. "Thank you." he said.

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, owner of Hyuuga Corporations am proud to welcome you all to my annual party of the year this evening at Hyuuga Hotel. Please enjoy yourselves and enjoy the festivities tonight." he said and sat back down into his seat. With that the chatter and noises of the lobby rose up again due to the laughter and happy of the room from the continuations of the conversations that were stopped before.  
Waiters were running from people to people taking orders, seating the families or giving refreshments and finger snacks among the party. Everyone there was casted with a busy job either conversing or doing a job. No one noticed the shy girl in a classy white dress on the corner of her family's table. No one at least that was what she was thinking of. Her eyes jumping from people to people watching them and only slightly wishing she could be one of those people. A clearing of the throat near her brought her out of her little daze. She turned her head to her right to the origin of the sound and saw only her nii-san. Giving him a questioning look she was about to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted by him. "You know, Hinata if you wanted to talk to people, you could have gotten up." stated her nii-san. He stated it neither in cold harsh words or embarrassment purposes but rather in fact.

"And do you know Neji-niisan that I'm well still very shy." she spoke, or more like whispered. Her dear Neji-niisan took a breath and sighed it out before facing her and saying, "Hinata-chan you do know that they're your friends right?" She turned red from sheer embarrassment and nodded showing Neji she did know that they're her friends. "Then you have nothing to worry about Hinata." spoke Neji. In fear of saying something that would embarrass her, she only nodded her head but kept her gaze downward towards the floor. If she had kept her head up she would have noticed her best friends coming towards her. "Ne Hinata-chan why seem so gloom?" said one of them. Hinata looked up to only see three smiling faces at her, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. She smiled a small one at them to try and reassure them that she wasn't gloom. With all three of them not buying that false smile, they all looked at each other with the same noticeable gleam in their eyes and the same idea in their heads.

"Hey Hinata since we haven't seen each other and surely you haven't seen the rest of the Rookie nine, you should come to our table!" said Ino as she grabbed Hinata up from her chair before Hinata could even protest. "Yeah yeah Hinata you should catch up with us and everyone else!" said Sakura as she latched onto Hinata's other arm to help Ino "guide" her towards their Rookie Nine table. Only Tenten had stayed behind giggling at her three best friend's antics. "We'll see you later Neji." said Tenten as she waved goodbye to Neji while walking away from his table. "As long as you bring her back in one piece I won't complain." spoke Neji. Tenten looked back to see a stern as ever Neji but saw the slightest hint of enjoyment in his eyes. She giggled and nodded. "I'll try Neji." she said with a smile and left to go to her table. Neji tried to muffle his chuckling as his eyes trailed after his cousin being dragged off to the Rookie Nine table. He found it amusing to watch his cousin frantically try to get out of her little situation but because she was sandwiched between an insanely super strong medic and a mind controller medic, Hinata wasn't going to win.

He soon stopped his chuckling and turned back to his own table to join in on whatever the conversation was. He knew Hinata was in good hands. '_She's old enough to take care of herself'_ He thought as he was about to say something. "Hey everyone we're back and we brought Hinata here too!" shouted an excited Ino as they just arrived at the Rookie Nine table. "HEY HINATA!" "sup" "hey" were spoken to her and as well as nods of acknowledgement. Sakura and Ino both had already let her go and she stood there in front of the table, looking like she would pass out very soon. "Hello ev--everyone." spoke Hinata. Hinata may have gotten rid of her stutter quite a lot but it couldn't be helped when she felt nervous. Like now since she found it awkward to have the entire Rookie Nine stare at her, but soon after her little hello everyone at the table went back to their conversations taking all the attention off of Hinata. She could only sigh from relief."Ne Hinata-chan sit down, sit down." said Sakura as she patted the seat next to her.

Hinata gladly sat down and began observing the Rookie Nine table. She saw everyone there, well almost everyone. She saw Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. Who she didn't see was Sasuke. Even though the guard had announced his family's arrival, she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't here sitting at the Rookie Nine table. "Hina-chan? Hina-chan?" spoke Sakura as she waved her hand in front of Hinata's face trying to snap Hinata out of her little daze. After noticing Sakura's hand, Hinata grew red from embarrassment. "Ye—yes Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata. Sakura gave her a smile and said "Hina-chan you're in such a daze all the time, I wonder what's on your mind." ending it with some giggles and a wink. This only made Hinata grow redder by the moment. Before she could defend herself Ino intervened. "Ne Forehead girl stop teasing little Hina-chan." said Ino as she sat herself down next to Hinata. "Yes Ino-pig. Hina-chan you know I was only teasing." said Sakura. "It's al--alright Sakura-chan." said Hinata as she laughed thinking of how silly it was. Soon after Ino and Sakura broke out in little fits of giggles as well. All three of them were laughing merrily together. Everyone at the table stared at the three laughing ladies. "Hey what are you guys laughing about?" asked Naruto who didn't know he had just asked a question that was on everyone's mind. "Oh nothing Naruto, it was a girl thing." said Sakura as she tried to muffle her giggle with her hand. "Well if it is nothing Sakura-chan would you care to dance with me?" asked Naruto. Sakura was surprised by him suddenly asking but accepted the offer and took his hand which guided them to the dance floor of the lobby.  
Soon after they were both gone, Ino had placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder asking if she was okay. Hinata merely shook her head and said that she was fine.

Hinata was now 20 going on 21 soon. Her little crush on Naruto was long gone. She realized that it was admiration towards Naruto not love and she always knew that in his heart Sakura will and always be number one. Hinata also noticed that Sakura was more open to accept his affection too. Hinata was glad that one of her best friends was able to find someone. As soon as she looked back the table she noticed that half of the Rookie Nine had already gone up to the dance floor. Ino and Shikamaru were gracefully but lazily dancing as she merely giggled at the sight of them. She could only giggle more as she notice Shikamaru say something to Ino which only caused her to cause a slight scene. Hinata could only imagine that he had something on the boarders of 'troublesome woman'. She also took notice of Tenten dancing with her nii-san. Who knew that a weapon mistress and an uptight overprotective cousin she knew would be dancing together and by the looks of it enjoying it as well. She sighed as she looked at the rest of her friends dancing with one another or just with someone. She wanted to feel that way too. The feeling of having someone with you.

"Can I have this dance?" asked a voice of a man. Hinata looked to her right and saw someone who didn't seem to be missing anymore from the Rookie Nine. "Sa-Sasuke?" asked Hinata startled by his appearance and question. "Do I have to ask again Hyuuga?" said Sasuke harshly. Hinata shook her head and quickly accepted his offer in sheer politeness. Sasuke took her by the hand gently and guided them across to the lobby's dance floor.  
Hinata was surprised and a bit nervous. She was having Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha dance with her. Even though she knew why she accepted his offer she wanted to know why he had offered in the first place. Quickly stopping in his steps he caused Hinata to bump into him. "Gomen Sa-Sasuke." spoke Hinata. "Tch it was nothing Hinata." replied Sasuke. They both stood there on the dance floor, one not knowing how to start a dance, and the other waiting.  
"Hyuuga just grab my hand like this" said Sasuke impatiently as he intertwined their hands together. "Now bring your elbows up and look at me not your feet." he instructed towards her. "Oh okay any-anything else?" questioned Hinata. "Yeah start moving your feet Hinata." said Sasuke softly this time as he began to move. Once he had taken that step forward first, it gave Hinata that push to continue.

Both of them were too busy dancing to even realize that everyone on the dance floor was watching them.  
As they danced Hinata couldn't help but feel so ungraceful. Compared to Sasuke she felt like a dancing idiot. Every step that Sasuke took was a glide and with confidence, something she lacked. She couldn't help but also feel happy dancing with him. Even if she wasn't as graceful as he was she was enjoying their dance together. There was also something she couldn't help but feel an attraction towards the heartthrob. She admits that he is rather amazingly good looking and he just carried a sense of a protector as well. "Hyuuga if there's something you want to say, just say it." said Sasuke bluntly and harsh. Hinata blushed with embarrassment as was caught in her daze of thoughts about him.

"Well umm I was wondering…wh—why did you ask me to dance Sasuke?" asked Hinata. He took a few breaths in and out discreetly as he stared at her while they continued dancing. She looked at his face for an answer but only found a passive expression on it. A couple moments had passed since Hinata asked the question and she was in fear that she had stuck out of her place as a hostess as this was her father's annual party it was her job to be a hostess. She was in fear that she had spoken of something that he did not feel like answering.

"Well Hinata if you must know, I just wanted to dance with you." he said as he let go of her hand just to walk away. Hinata stood there watching him walk away but just realizing the song had ended and that she was still in the middle of the dance floor. Quickly she left the dance floor and went back to the table. She sat back down and gathered all her thoughts back together. She felt much disorientated by a Sasuke Uchiha. After feeling much more organized she glanced towards the dance floor to only see her three best friends coming towards her. Each carrying a face of worried, scared, and panic.  
"Hina-chan are you okay?" "Hina-chan you're not hurt right?" "Hina what happened?"

Hinata was bombarded with so many questions by Sakura and Ino she just couldn't find the right answers to them all. Every time she opened her mouth to answer either one of them would state a new question. "Alright alright Sakura, Ino calm down and slow down your questions, Hinata's having quite the hard time keeping up ne? Hina-chan?" said Tenten as she sat down next to Hinata. Sakura and Ino took Tenten's advice and took a moment or two to calm down. After calming down the two of them grabbed chairs and pulled them beside and in front of Hinata, that way all three of them were surrounding her. Sakura and Ino wanted to say something but both feared that if they had talked they would only bombard her with questions. Hinata being too shy to take the instinctive to begin the conversation, sat there pointing her two index fingers together in that old nervous habit of hers. Sighing, Tenten was the one who began their conversation. "Now how about we just listen to Hinata about what had happened and ask questions at the end?" suggested Tenten. Sakura and Ino both shook their heads in agreement and waited for the story. Hinata feeling not as nervous as before started to tell her best friends what had happened in the last ten minutes. With her story ended Sakura and Ino had only one thing to say to her.

"TAKE THIS CHANCE HINA-CHAN!!!!" they both shouted at her as the got out of their seats, now standing. "Wh—what?!" exclaimed Hinata. "Hina-chan you do know Sasuke has never done that before at any of your annual parties or even his!" said Sakura with excitement.  
"Bu—But that doesn't mean he likes me! It could have just been a friendly dance!" said Hinata in defense. "Hina-chan, Sasuke is not a man of friendly dances." stated Ino as Sakura and Tenten nodded with agreement. "Hina-chan I think you just need this one push out of your shell for only one night, and trust me you'll find it amazing, no matter what happens." said Tenten as she grabbed Hinata's hand to pull her out of her seat. "But but what if I'm scared?" asked Hinata. Tenten, Sakura and Ino all gathered around her and hugged her tightly to comfort her. "And just so you know that we'll be here for you Hina-chan." said the three of them. "Arigato guys." said Hinata as she wiped away a couple of tears that were going to fall. "Now go take your chance!" said Sakura as she pushed Hinata away from the table.

Hinata had stumbled forward but regained her balance. She looked back at the table and with a new face of determination she gave her best friends a smile and was off to look for a certain heartthrob avenger.  
She had looked all over the lobby trying to find that familiar face of his. But she couldn't even find a trace of him. She was about to give up as she was walking back to the table but stopped in her tracks. There he was outside of the lobby and at the balcony. She gulped and took in a deep breath and started to make her way there. She walked past many people and when she finally got to the balcony she stood there, frozen in her spot. The door was open but she just couldn't take that step. '_No'_ she thought to herself. She was going to do this. She had to. It was her chance.  
"Ne Sasuke…Can I have this dance?" said Hinata to the figure's back as she walked towards him. Upon hearing her figure turned to her. He hadn't expected her to even find him for sure he wasn't at all expecting her to ask for a dance.

_Take my Hand  
Take a Breath_

Sasuke had said nothing since she had spoken so fearing she was not wanted she decided to leave. But before she made it back to the lobby a pair of arms grabbed her waist from behind and turned her around so that now she was facing him with his arms still around her he only pulled her closer to him.

_Pull me close  
And take one step  
_  
"And where do you think you're going? I did hear you ask for a dance right?" he said with that ever present smirk on his face. To save herself the embarrassment she only nodded her head and kept her gaze to the floor. "Now what did I say before about this when we were dancing Hinata?" said Sasuke chuckling as he intertwined their hands together.

_Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

She looked up to him and smiled her very own smile. She was glad she took this chance. They had already begun dancing to the music that was coming from the lobby. Only this time she didn't feel ungraceful. She felt content.  
"Now let me ask you a question Hinata. Why did you ask me to dance? From the looks of our last dance I was afraid you didn't want another one. If I would've known sooner I would've asked you sooner too." said Sasuke as he chuckled.

_Won't you promise me(Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
to keep dancing  
Wherever we go next  
_  
"Maybe I felt it was my chance Sasuke." replied Hinata as she blushed a new shade of red. Sasuke merely stared at her with this look in his eyes as he dipped her low. "Well Hinata I'm glad you took this chance." said Sasuke in content. As if that was all he ever really wanted to here.

_It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
_

They continued to dance every so often looking at each other. Both enjoying this moment on the balcony they had together. Both not even noticing that her three best friends were watching contently that their little Hina-chan was growing up.

_Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
_  
"Hey Hinata, were you afraid to do this?" asked Sasuke as he only held her closer if that was possible as they danced.  
"Well I was Sasuke, your quite scary at times" said Hinata with a giggle.  
"Oh is that so Hinata?" he said with a chuckle. "Well don't worry because I'm here to protect you not scare you away." said Sasuke as he brought his forehead down to hers.

_To be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you  
Through it all  
_  
"So Sasuke…your gonna protect me from anything?" asked Hinata.  
"Mmmhmm, anything and anywhere you are I'll protect you." said Sasuke.  
Their foreheads were still touching and both couldn't help but already close their eyes as they danced.

_It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do_

Both of them were sure on how they felt towards the other as they continued to dance.  
Both of them were just as not sure as how the other felt.  
Both of them a little too scared to reveal how they felt.  
One uncertain to let love back in and the other not ready on how to feel for another.

_And you can't keep (even a thousand miles)  
Us apart (can keep us apart)  
Cause my heart (cause my heart)  
Is wherever you are_

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

_Oh,  
No mountain's too high enough  
Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop_

But both were certain that whatever they felt was true and neither had the intentions of letting the other one go. At that moment both embraced each other closer if it was possible. Both not wanting to not be able to touch the other for even just a moment.

_Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,_

_It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (we do) do_

_  
_"Hey Hinata. Do you think we'll get better at this?" asked Sasuke who looked at her. Hinata was confused at his words. Looking up at him she only tilted her head to the side. "Get better? At dancing?" she questioned. "No, what I meant was get better at this together thing, because I wanna dance with you forever and I wanna be with you forever." said Sasuke as he looked away to the side not daring to look at her. Hinata was surprised. The heartthrob avenger wanted to be with her and forever none the less. She only smiled at him and nuzzled her head to his chest. Not wanting to say she saw the blush she knew what he meant. "Yes Sasuke I think we'll get better at this." replied Hinata with a content in her voice that chimed. That was something he hadn't heard in quite a while, not after his mom had died.

_And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_"

Hinata" he said as he brought his hand to her chin lifting her head up to him.  
"Ye—yes Sasuke?" said Hinata as she blushed as red as ever.  
Both of them looking at each other and only noticing that their faces were also getting closer to each other.  
_  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
_  
And with one push of the heart, Sasuke had brought his lips upon Hinata's kissing her and with her kissing back. Both were content. Both were able to feel.  
Both were able to love each other. Both were wishing the night wouldn't end.


End file.
